


Girl of the year

by Pastelgothlapis



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Also this was written in glimmers POV, F/F, Fluff, It’s got fluff it’s got pining it’s got angst step right up folks we’ve got it all!, Light Angst, Pining, This is only vaguely based of Allie xs song girl of the year, but I promise it’s not that bad and there’s always a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 01:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19686166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelgothlapis/pseuds/Pastelgothlapis
Summary: If you see me coming, pretend that I’m the only one (even though I might not be)I like your lies (and mine)if you see me coming, you better show me your in love (I’ll return the favor)I like your lies (but some truths couldn’t hurt either)





	Girl of the year

We’re in the honeymoon phase. Everything is perfect. She and I do all sorts of romantic things together. Awkward dancing. Stolen kisses. Afternoon strolls. She and I might as well be the only two people in the world when we’re together. She and I. Me and her. She spends practically every waking moment with me. She and I never run out of things to talk about. Even if it’s just for a little bit it’s nice to not feel like just another girl of the year. When I see her coming it’s clear that I’m in love. When she sees me she shows the same. But I’m not the only one she looks at that way.

I see the way she looks at her. I’ve also seen the way she looks at me. There’s a hollow inside her and I get scared I’m not the girl who can fill it. I’ve seen the way she looks at her, even when they’re against each other there’s an undeniable of passion, and maybe even love. Sometimes I feel like just her replacement. A hollow clone that can never truly live up to the original. We always have fun together but I worry every time when we’re together that she’s thinking of her. It wasn’t even Adora’s idea for us to date in the first place. I hope she doesn’t think of me as just the girl of the year but there always feels like there’s something missing in her smile. Her laugh just doesn’t get as loud and her eyes don’t sparkle as much around me as they did her. When I see her coming, I’m gonna just pretend that I’m the only one, it’s nice to lie to yourself sometimes. We’ll be the picture of love. Romantic picnics, moonlit walks, that sort of beautiful closeness that only ever seems to come true in a fairy tale. I won’t notice her eyes wandering towards the other girl. I won’t notice her distraction when she’s around. Most importantly I won’t notice how Catra seems to share the same mannerisms, the same signs of being deeply infatuated. For now I’m just going to enjoy our time, my time being girl of the year.

When I see Adora I’m gonna show her I’m in love with her, I don’t care about the lies to myself. I’ll see how long we can last. Maybe in a few years the hollow inside us can disappear. Maybe someday my lies won’t be lies. I’ve seen how much she looks at Catra lately. I’ve also looked at Catra lately, at first because I noticed Adora’s gaze had drifted, but now I feel my own gaze drifting. I still love her but maybe being girl of the year wouldn’t be so bad if I could be her girl of the year afterward. We’ll continue our romantic courtship of course. My love for Adora grows deeper by the day and I almost find myself not minding that her attention is drifting. We’re both adrift in a sea of feelings both returned and ignored, both for each other and for her. But we’ll figure it out and be stronger for it.

Someday in an idyllic life somewhere, probably in some countryside there will be a joyous gathering. A meadow, an arch, floral arrangements. One dress will resemble a decadent white cupcake to suit the delicate but over the top personality of the wearer. One dress will resemble a sturdy white column to suit the strong willed and persistent personality of the wearer. One suit will resemble a battle of black, white and red to suit the adventurous and free spirited personality of the wearer. Three silver rings, one with a moonstone, one with a white diamond, one with a black diamond, will be slipped on three fingers. The turbulence that got us here will be but a distant memory. I wasn’t just the girl of the year and neither were either of them. I will feel safe and secure with them, we will feel confident in the beginning of our lives together. Then kisses will be exchanged, the music will start, and we’ll ride off into the sunset together in a horse drawn carriage!

“Uhhh Glimmer, you okay?” Bow’s voice brought her crashing back to reality. Glimmer looked up and nodded. “Yeah I’m fine, just thinking I guess.” Bow sat down next to her and looked at her with those comforting eyes that told her everything was going to be okay. “Just ask them out Glimmer, I promise it’s not as scary as it seems.” Glimmer looked towards him with an uncertain expression. “Alright, I’m gonna do it, it seems really scary but I’m just gonna face my fears and ask out my crushes how hard could it be?”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 6 in the morning with no proof reading so that’s where I’m at with this fic. Kudos and comments are always appreciated! My tumblr is @pastelgothlapis


End file.
